White Hands
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: She's the daughter, the twin, the niece, and the friend, but never the lover. She's always been the 'cute, little sister' and she's tired of it! Something's gotta give, and everything has to change. MORI/OC HINTS AT: TAMAHARU, HIKAHARU, and HIKAKAO


**White Hands  
><strong>_Pinned Back Wings_

**CHAPTER ONE**: Famous Twins

She swatted his hands away as he played with her hair.

"Stop it Otouto," she whined, "I already told you, I don't want pig-tails!"

"But my Onee-san looks so adorable with them!" He laughed mockingly as he shoved a spoon full of cereal into his mouth. He grinned, milk coming down his jaw in a light stream.

"Chew, swallow, and then open your mouth Nobu-otouto." She knew he hated being called her 'little brother'; in fact he despised it as much as she despised skirts.

He stopped smiling and closed his mouth in that exact order.

"You know I hate it when you call me Otouto."

"And I hate it when you call me Onee-san."

They both stared at each other, "then we agree?" they said at the same time, "no more honorifics?"

They smiled at each other, held out their hands, and shook, "Deal."

"Aye, Suzume, we need to leave early; you better go get changed." Both Nobu and Suzume looked at the clock and cringed.

"Fine, I'll go put on that yellow monstrosity that you call a _dress_." Suzume pushed herself back from the table and went into her room to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, Nobu was standing outside their ritzy apartment with two helmets in his hands. He was staring at the sky with his sunglasses on, and hadn't noticed the door open.

"I'm ready," Suzume said, trying to sound as confident as possible, "but I still don't understand why it had to be yellow." She tugged on the skirting of the dress and frowned.

It reminded her of something she afraid of.

"Because," Nobu started as he shoved the helmet into her grasp, "they wanted to punish you for being afraid of those stupid, little—"

"Shut up! You know I hate those things!" She shoved the helmet over her head and pushed passed her little brother.

"Yeah, yeah Princess." He smirked as he slipped the helmet over his head as well and followed his twin.

* * *

><p>"So did you hear that class 2-A is getting the Watanabe twins?"<p>

"WAH—No way! I love Kotone in _Frozen Summer_!"

"Have you seen Ryota? He's, like, fifty-two, but incredibly hot!"

"You know it doesn't all matter about their looks; I've heard that they're both incredibly generous and nice."

"Who cares? Their son, Nobu, is incredibly hot as well! I hope the Host Club takes him in; I'd request him everyday."

There was a loud roaring noise that stopped the chatter of many students at Ouran Academy.

"Do you hear that?"

"What is that atrocious noise?"

A MV-Augusta F4CC motorcycle pulled up to the Ouran Academy gates, and drifted till it reached the brick wall.

"Nobu!" Was the shriek that came from the bike.

"What?" he chuckled as he took of his helmet, revealing the dyed blond hair and pierced face.

"You promised not to go fast!"

"Okay, when Dad buys a bike that can go three-hundred and fifteen miles an hour, what do you expect from me?"

Suzume clutched her brother's waist in fear, "b-but you promised!"

"Oh hush up, and don't use those tears on me! I hate it when you use my weakness…" he whispered as he threw his leg over the side and raised the helmet from Suzume's matted hair. Tears stung at her eyes as she rubbed them away weakly.

He looked sympathetically at his sister as he used his thumb to wipe away the unused tears, "don't cry, please?"

Leaning into his hand, Suzume nuzzled his hand into her cheek.

"KAWAII~" was the chorus of screams that surrounded them. Suzume's face flushed with several violent colors as she pulled back from his gentle touch.

Nobu, on the other hand, was eating up the attention.

"Hello ladies," Nobu smirked as he rested his hands on either side of two girl's waists, "I'm Nobu Watanabe, a new student; will anyone please direct me in the way of class 2-A?"

* * *

><p>Several shrieks, and two fainting girls later; Nobu stood in front of the class with his sister in tow. Nobu was wearing a confident smile and a cool exterior, while Suzume was playing with the ends of her hair and trying not to look up.<p>

Class had started, and the teacher told them to wait outside while he got the class settled down.

Waiting only a few moments, Nobu slid open the door to the classroom. He strode gracefully to the center of the front and waved his hands in a 'come hither' motion to his sister.

She felt frozen to the spot. She had always been the shy, unpleasant one to be around. She slumped in her seat and counted the strains of hair she had until everyone around her got bored a left.

Nobu, her twin, was the confident, strikingly beautiful one. He was the 'bad boy', the guy that every girl had wet dreams about. He had bleach blond hair that was always spiked up, and several piercings. His most noticeable piercing had to be his septum ring.

He got the name 'Bull' for that one.

She walked, almost robotically into the room, but most eyes were set on her brother already.

"Class, as you can see, we have two famously known siblings that are starting class today," their sensei leaned his head towards them in some respect, "I know everyone knows your names, but will you please introduce yourselves for the class?"

"Hai!" Nobu answered jovially as he saluted their new sensei, "My name is Nobu Watanabe, and it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

There was silence. Nobu looked over at his sister and noticed her considerably pale complexion tainted with red. Suzume had always been scared of public speaking.

"I-I'm…" Suzume swallowed unevenly, "I mean my name is…" she stopped for a second to notice a couple girls snickering at her, and suddenly the words spilt out from her mouth, "My name is Suzume Watanabe. I hope we all can be g-great friends." She bowed lowly and Nobu patted her back.

The class clapped politely and said in unison, "pleased to meet you Nobu and Suzume Watanabe."

Their sensei pointed to two seats, opposite of each other, "please take a seat, class will begin shortly."

Suzume looked sadly at Nobu and parted ways with him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of White Hands. My OCs Suzume and Nobu Watanabe both belong to me, along with the story line of this story. Everything else, even the characters (sadly), belong to their author. This is a Mori/OC story, as stated on my profile, and it will hit at several other small pairings. If you think Nobu would be good with someone, please don't hesitate to message me because I haven't paired him up with anyone yet.  
>Also, if you want to leave a review don't hesitate either. In fact, I encourage this because it'd make me happy :D Alerts and favorites would make me feel good too... Anyways! I hope you've enjoyed the first, short chapter of <span>White Hands<span>.

The Host Club characters will be introduced in a couple chapters if they're not introduced next chapter.

_Frozen Summer_ is a made up movie in which Suzume and Nobu's Mother, Kotone, is an actress in.

-PBW


End file.
